


empty room

by genesis_frog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn't notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty room

Fitz had waited.

He had waited for her for what felt like years, but was truly only an hour, and even that was too long. So he went to look for her.

He entered through the door with a soft "Jemma?" and all he found was an open glass case and an empty room.

"Jemma?" he repeated as he became more panicked, turning side to side, looking everywhere he could without approaching the Kree Stone. "Jemma??"

His cried of her name became screams, and tears, and breath coming too hard, he didn't notice when he was being pulled away, when people were quickly closing the case, he didn't hear them try to calm him down, he didn't realize he was still screaming her name, he didn't realize they had sedated him.

He was so tired. He was so hungry.

But he couldn't eat without Jemma. She'd hate him standing her up.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but im also not im just trying to cope please help


End file.
